


boys do fall in love

by GameMaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80s, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, I'm so soft for this, M/M, Party, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, i love them, karl and sapnap supremacy, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster/pseuds/GameMaster
Summary: karlnap 80s high school AUenough said---He nodded generously, hands shoved back in the pockets of his colorful jacket.“Yeah, my bad. I’m such a nimrod. I forgot to introduce myself.” He extended a handshake. “My name is Karl. Some friends invited me.”Sapnap took his hand graciously, trying not to make it too obvious that he was admiring the way Karl’s lashes brushed against his cheeks when he blinked.“That’s rad! I’m Sapnap.” He nodded in the direction of Dream and George heading out the door. “My friends left me high and dry for the night so I’m stuck here pretty much alone.”“No way.”“Yes way.”“Well you aren’t alone anymore,” Karl grinned. Sapnap’s heart melted but he did his best not to show it, sipping his drink and frowning when he realized that Tab was unfortunately not alcohol.“I guess I’m not.” Sapnap returned the smile.---Title from Boys Do Fall In Love by Robin Gibb---
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 318
Collections: MCYT





	boys do fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Highly requested so I couldn't help myself
> 
> Enjoy, Darlings :]

Sapnap danced his way through the crowd and back to his friends, two red solo cups clutched in his hands. Tears for Fears blared from a silver boombox perched precariously on a stack of six-packs. 

He hummed along, pushing past a group of girls that eyed his letterman’s jacket. Sapnap dropped a charming smile, knowing full well that he had stolen the jacket from his best friend Dream, the school stud and star quarterback. 

The aforementioned charmer popped up in front of him, strong grip pulling him down onto a beanbag chair.

“What the hell, I could’ve spilled,” Sapnap giggled, dropping into the large beanbag chair next to the blond, holding the cups aloft.

“Not my fault you’re a spaz,” Dream replied, reaching for his cup. Sapnap held it just out of reach, laughing as Dream grabbed at empty air. “Oh my god, lemme drink. I have to leave soon.”

“Does the jock have practice early in the morning, again?” Sapnap sang mockingly, handing Dream his beer. “Y’know tackles aren’t going to be any more fun if you’re hungover.”

Dream sipped absently. “No early practice. I gotta take George home, he’s tired already,” He said, nodding in the direction of their other friend who seemed to be attempting to disappear into the wall.

“You’re going to dip already?” Sap asked. “I thought you were supposed to be my wingman tonight. If you leave now the Bettys are gonna think you’re lame.” Dream chuckled into his cup.

“No, they’re going to think _you’re_ lame because once I leave I’m taking my letterman’s jacket with me.”

“Bite me, bitch,” Sapnap replied stubbornly, sinking into his seat. Dream let out one of his infamous wheezes and Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Which of these girls do you even figure is looking for a boy toy?” Dream asked, wincing as Sapanp elbowed him in the side. “What? You sure as hell aren’t actually looking for a girlfriend.”

“I dunno,” Sapnap mumbled. He brushed a hand through his hair. The air was thick with heat from all the people crowded together at the party. Some he recognized, some he didn’t.

He wished he could say that it was his face that drew his attention to the floppy-haired boy standing in the corner, but his jacket was much more noticeable. It was a color-block windbreaker in bright shades of pink, purple, and blue. It looked like a candy wrapper, with the sweetest boy wrapped inside.

“Who’s that?” Sapnap asked, nudging Dream. They both turned to look at the brunet. Sapnap couldn’t pull his gaze away from his eyes, the color reminding him of blue smarties. 

“Uh...not sure. But he’s hanging with Jimmy and Chandler so he must be pretty popular. Why don’t you go ask him?”

“No, dude I can’t just ask him,” Sapnap muttered quickly, eyes still fixed on the candy-colored boy.

“Well, either you ask him or he notices you staring and thinks you’re some airhead.” Dream stood up, draining his cup. “George is glaring at me, we’d better get home.”

“What, you’re gonna leave me so you can screw your boyfriend?” He shouted over the lovely vocals of David Bowie. Dream’s face went red and Sap smirked in satisfaction.

“You’re just jealous,” The blond huffed, blush spreading down his neck. He ruffled up Sapnap’s hair and left him sitting alone, nursing his half-empty cup.

He blew the hair out of his face and turned to see the boy now standing alone in the corner. After a bit of inner conflict, Spanap stood up, leaving his cup on the floor next to the beanbag, and walked over to the corner.

On his way, he passed Dream guiding a very relieved looking George through the crowd. Seeing his trajectory, Dream gave him a subtle thumbs up.

Sapnap realized he had no reason to approach the boy so he swiped a can of Tab from a nearby table, shuffling up to him.

“Yo, can you help me open this?” He asked, immediately cursing his stupidity. What kind of dumbass question was that?

The boy raised a brow, setting down his own drink to pop the tab on the soda can, handing it back to Sapnap silently.

“Should I be staying away from the punch,” The brunet asked cautiously. Sapnap responded with a crazed giggle before slapping a hand over his mouth. He was ecstatic when the other boy responded with an equally ridiculous laugh, something like a broken trumpet.

“Nah, I’m not...I’m not drunk. Just tired.” Sap forced out. “I uh...I don’t recognize you. You know anyone here?”

He nodded generously, hands shoved back in the pockets of his colorful jacket.

“Yeah, my bad. I’m such a nimrod. I forgot to introduce myself.” He extended a handshake. “My name is Karl. Some friends invited me.”

Sapnap took his hand graciously, trying not to make it too obvious that he was admiring the way Karl’s lashes brushed against his cheeks when he blinked.

“That’s rad! I’m Sapnap.” He nodded in the direction of Dream and George heading out the door. “My friends left me high and dry for the night so I’m stuck here pretty much alone.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Well you aren’t alone anymore,” Karl grinned. Sapnap’s heart melted but he did his best not to show it, sipping his drink and frowning when he realized that Tab was unfortunately not alcohol.

“I guess I’m not.” Sapnap returned the smile. 

“What’s the endgame tonight?” Karl asked, surveying the crowd.

“What do you mean?” Sapnap asked. Karl gave him a weird look and nodded at a group of girls.

“I’m meant to be your wingman, aren’t I?”

Sapnap’s heart dropped in his chest. He didn’t know what he was expecting but that wasn’t it, and Karl’s words hit him like a brick in the face. Karl looked confused so he must have visibly reacted.

“You good?” He asked, blue eyes laced with genuine concern. God, he was pretty, but Sapnap wasn’t about to kiss this poor boy in the middle of a high school house party.

“Yeah,” Sapnap croaked, voice about as smooth as velcro. “Just uh...no good at talking to girls.” Karl clapped him on the shoulder.

“I got you, don’t worry,” Karl said, taking Sap’s drink out of his hand and placing it nearby. “Repeat after me.”

Before he knew what the hell was going on, Karl was tugging him towards a circle of girls by the sleeve of his letterman’s jacket. Well, Dream’s letterman jacket. Sapnap was making what he would assume was a very not-charming and very audible sound of distress.

“Hello, ladies,” Karl started, flashing a cheesy smile. “My buddy here, a stellar guy really, is going to the roller rink next week and he needs a teacher.”

“For sure,” Sapnap tried, although his smile was more of a grimace. Karl nodded eagerly at the girls.

“Anyone?”

Sapnap had been turned down many times but the blank stares on the girls faces were immediately ingrained into his mind.

“Sorry,” One of them, a blonde, said. “We already have dates. Also...like, next time you take your friend’s jacket to impress girls, make sure he didn’t talk to us earlier.”

Karl stared ahead blankly, then shifted his gaze to Sapnap, clapping him on the back once more.

“Well, then…” He giggled apologetically. “You Bettys have a lovely night, okay? Stay safe.”

With one more judgemental glance the girls walked out of the crowded living room. Sapnap put his head in his hands and groaned.

“That literally could not have gone worse,” He mumbled into his hands. Karl rubbed his back reassuringly, looking a bit hurt himself. Sapnap wouldn’t let himself admit how much he liked the feeling of Karl’s hands on him.

“We’ll get ‘em next time.”

“Where did you even get the roller rink idea?” Sapnap asked, rubbing a hand down his face. Karl turned to him looking shocked.

“How have you been here all night and not heard about the roller rink dance next week?” He said, amazed. “I was looking for a date too but I guess we’re both going solo.

Sapnap watched the pieces fall together in his head, not sure if he was ready to see what the finished puzzle looked like.

“We could go together,” He blurted out, immediately flushing with regret. Karl turned back to him, looking strangely undisturbed. Looking into his eyes, Sapnap could finally understand why someone would ever go to the trouble of writing poetry.

“For sure,” Karl agreed. Sap squinted. How had he used the wrong equation and gotten the right answer? His train of thought was interrupted when Karl spoke again.

“You’re going to have to help me. I’ve never been.”

Dear god, what had he gotten himself into?

. . .

A week later Sapnap stood outside the doors of the roller rink, skates in hand, regretting his life decisions. 

He could hear the music from outside the building. It sounded like The Bangles or Fleetwood Mac. Maybe The Clash? He was slightly more willing to risk his dignity for The Clash.

After several deep breaths and glances back at his car, he pushed the door open and was immediately hit with a torrent of music and color.

Holding Out for a Hero blared from the rink speakers, base nearly shaking the building. Tons of colored spotlights bathed the rink in every shade of the rainbow. On the rink, couples skated around together, leaving the loners to cling awkwardly to the sides.

“Incoming!”

Sapnap turned just in time to see a familiar candy-colored floppy-haired boy barreling toward him. Within the next moment, both of them were on the bright patterned carpet, Karl giggling maniacally into his chest.

“Well, that’s one way to greet your date,” Sapnap grunted. He was vaguely aware that Karl was _laying on top of him_ , and that they were painfully close together, but he shoved it to the back of his mind.

“Did I surprise you?”Karl looked up at him and Sap’s breath hitched. With his hair all tousled from the fall and a grin from ear to ear, he looked like a puppy dog. Sapnap looked away quickly and started to pull himself up.

“Big time.” He looked down at Karl as he helped him up. “How come you’re already wearing skates. You aren’t on the rink yet.” Karl slipped and stumbled to his feet.

“Well, I’ve never actually been, remember?” Karl ran a hand through his hair, only messing it up further. “I thought I’d get a groove for the carpet first.”

Sapnap rolled Karl over to the benches so he could put on his skates. They were kinda old so they pinched his feet but he had other things to worry about.

“Lesson one,” He said, lacing up. “Don’t go hurdling into people. Not everyone is as nice as I am.” Karl giggled.

“Oh, I know Sappy Nappy.”

Sapnap felt heat rise to his face but he played it off as annoyance. “Really? That’s the best nickname you could come up with?” Karl frowned playfully.

“Hurry up, you nimrod!” Karl wiggled with excitement. “I need to start learning as soon as possible.”

Sapnap couldn’t help but chuckle. Something about Karl’s bright attitude made him want to just sink into the bubbles that rose in his stomach. 

Karl pulled him to the end of the rink, occasionally sliding around on the carpet. Sapnap took the first step on the wood floor, testing it out, before gliding on. It wasn’t too hard as long as he remembered to bend his legs and keep his balance. Karl eyed the rink nervously, looking up to Sapnap for guidance.

“Look, you can hold my hands if you need to,” He said, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Karl nodded and took a careful step, immediately stumbling forward into Sapnap’s arms, sending both of them rolling backwards towards the middle of the rink.

I’m Still Standing began playing on the speaker and Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

“Why did I think it was going to be easier on the rink?” Karl muttered, pointedly focusing on the floor and not faceplanting.

“Bend your knees a little more,” Sapnap advised, gently holding Karl’s upper arms for support. Damn, he looked cute with his brow all furrowed.

Karl did as he was instructed and began to move forward, still waddling more than skating. Sapnap chuckled quietly and Karl looked up scowling.

“We can’t all be the god of roller skating,” He whined, shuffling into Sapnap’s arms. With the loud music and the flurry of people and light around them, Sapnap was scared that the scene would just fizzle away and he would wake up drenched in sweat and disappointment, but seconds passed and Karl remained real and held in his arms.

“Here, try a little spin,” Sapnap said, pulling out of the hug. He demonstrated a little turn and Karl looked at him dumbfounded. “Unless you can’t, of course.”

Karl’s face quickly hardened with determination and he attempted to copy Sap’s twist, instead turning halfway before his feet slid out from under him, sending him tumbling into Sapnap’s arms once again.

As cliche as it was, time really did seem to slow to a stop when Sapnap grabbed his shoulders and pulled Karl’s back into his chest. Karl looked up at the same Sapnap looked up down and they might as well have been in the building alone.

The music fading to a dull hum, hearts beating to match the rhythm. The blue of Karl’s eyes was gorgeous as always, effortlessly striking and teeth-rottingly sweet. Lips chapped and pink, a faint trail of freckles crossing his cheeks. Sapnap silently hoped that Karl was as love-struck as he was.

Then, just as soon as time had stopped, it resumed. Karl steadied in Sap’s grip and the lights dimmed slightly as Just the Two of Us began playing and couples started to pair off to dance.

“I think that’s enough skating,” Karl said breathlessly, still holding eye contact. “The real problem is how I get off the rink without dying.”

Sapnap shook himself out of his stupor and looked Karl up and down. “I could probably carry you.”

“ _What?_ ”

Before he could stop himself, Sapnap scooped Karl up bridal-style and started on the way back to the edge of the rink. Karl stammered in surprise, nearly falling out of his arms.

“This is what you get for tackling me earlier,” Sapnap huffed, and Karl settled. He pulled to the edge and gently set Karl down on the carpet.

As they were taking off their skates, Sapnap got the sense that Karl was holding himself back from saying something. Maybe he had taken the whole carrying thing a little too far and made him uncomfortable.

They made it to the door and Karl grinned sheepishly. Sapnap opened his mouth to speak.  
“Look, I have-”

“I’m sorry-” Sapnap interrupted. “Wait, you go first. Mine won’t make sense first.” To his shock, Karl smiled, a bright, genuine smile. 

“I uh...I actually have some blankets and snacks back in my car,” Karl said, gesturing vaguely towards the parking lot. “And the sky is really clear out here.”

“Stargazing?”

_Stargazing._

. . .

“Stop hogging the blankets!” Karl said, grabbing at the warm covers cheerfully. Sapnap tugged back a little in response but he was far too distracted by the beauty of the night sky and the boy laying on the car hood next to him to really care.

Above the two, a web of stars and planets glittered against the dome of space.. Sapnap wasn’t really a big fan of the stars and stuff but he could listen to Karl point out the constellations for the rest of his life and die happily.

“I don’t remember the actual name of that one but I always call it the Rubber Ducky because that’s what it looks like,” Karl murmured on, rhythmic voice just over a whisper. “Those eight in a little squiggle over there is Cassiopeia.”

Sapnap couldn’t lie, he wasn’t looking at the sky. He was trying to memorize what Karl’s face looked like in the moonlight. Karl finally noticed this and ceased his lecture to look at the boy next to him.

“What is it?” He asked, sliding an arm back to rest his head on. “You’re looking at me funny.”

“Is it a funny look?” Sap sighed, making Karl chuckle. “I was trying to pull off more of a ‘I’m in love’ kinda look but I guess it’s not working.” Karl’s other hand moved to brush against Sap’s jaw.

“Well, I didn’t say it wasn’t working,” He said, scooting a little closer. Sapnap hoped Karl couldn’t see him blush in the dark.

“Oh?”

“I would actually venture to say that it’s working very well.”

Sapnap nodded absently, taking to hold back the tidal wave of thoughts rushing into his mind. “That’s nice.”

Karl rolled his eyes, apparently fed up. Propping himself up on his elbows, Karl leaned over and placed a peck on Sap’s lips. 

Unsure of what to do, Sapnap began humming nervously as Karl returned to leaning on his elbows. They both let loose a torrent of giggles.

“One of us had to do it!” Karl said in between desperate gasps for air. Sapnap gave a wheeze that he deemed Dream-worthy and rolled on his side to pull Karl in by the collar of the stupid cotton-candy colored windbreaker.

Their lips met again, but not just for a peck. Sapnap let himself sink into Karl, sharing his breath and placing a hand on his lower back to pull him in impossibly closer. Karl kept a hand on Sap’s shoulder, gripping the letterman’s jacket that Sapnap had coincidentally forgotten to give back to Dream again.

Those bubbles finally reached the surface and Sapnap felt himself smile into the kiss, both of them occasionally pausing to breathe or giggle stupidly.

It was dark and lazy, but as Sapnap tangled his legs with Karl’s, the moon shining over them approvingly, he realized that there was absolutely nowhere he’d rather be than next to his boy, sweet as candy and brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Karlnap supremacy <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I plan to do more oneshots in this AU so look out for those.  
> Kudos and comments make my day, I try to reply to every single one :]


End file.
